


Feel It In Your Soul

by poexdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, General Poe & General Finn, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), M/M, basically Finn is an amazing Jedi & General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poexdameron/pseuds/poexdameron
Summary: “I may not be a Jedi, but I promise I will protect you in every way that I can. I would do anything for you, Finn.”Finn & Poe try to navigate life after winning the war and becoming Co-Generals.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Feel It In Your Soul

After the war, things had become relatively quiet. A new rhythm of life was born in the ashes of the old world. The resistance fell into a happy way of life full of peace and joy. For the most part, the galaxy was quiet and everyone was free to do as they pleased. Poe and Finn continued their work as Co-Generals and continued to ensure the safety and longevity of their new life. 

Rey continued to train in the ways of the Jedi, and had even agreed to help train Finn. He had confided in her about his force sensitivity and she had happily offered to help teach him. Their first order of business was constructing an elegant lightsaber fit for someone as special as Finn. The end result was a beautiful white lightsaber that filled Finn with joy each time he ignited it. The bright white light would glimmer like the stars in the galaxy, and the cool metal hilt would produce a small vibration that filled him with excitement and disbelief at his new abilities. 

Despite all of the positive changes, not all of the bad was gone. Memories of events that took place during the war would sometimes come back and haunt their dreams. 

The red lightsaber flashes quickly through the cold night. The hum of the saber intensifies as the blade slices a thick line up Finn’s back. The ripping of fabric mixes with the cries of agony as his body collapses into the snow. Everything becomes quiet. Darkness surrounds his vision, covering his eyes like a thick black curtain. Suddenly, screams fill his ears. Screams of children fleeing from stormtroopers, screams of innocent lives being lost to the war. The screams become closer and louder. Whispers of goodbyes and tearful sobs echo in the back of it all. The nightmare picks up its pace until suddenly everything stops. 

“Fuck.”

Panting heavily, Finn bolts upright and blinks quickly. His eyes try to adjust to his dimly lit surroundings. The only lightsource is coming from the soft glow of BB-8’s charging port. It doesn’t take more than a second for him to feel the soft fingers of his boyfriend rubbing his arm gently.

“Finn, are you alright?” Poe’s voice is incredibly patient and soft. It instantly comforts Finn to know that the love of his life is awake and wants to comfort him.

“I’m fine. Just another bad dream.” Finn takes a deep breath and lays back down, his head landing on his pillow with a soft thump. He turns to face Poe, who is watching him with an anxious expression. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Poe reaches out and gently places his hand on Finn’s cheek. His thumb begins rubbing soothing circles over his soft skin. 

“No, I just want to look into your beautiful eyes until I fall asleep.” Finn slowly reaches up and grabs Poe’s hand from his face, bringing it down to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. 

Poe sighs, “I wish I was force sensitive like you. Then I could know everything that you’re feeling.” He had a pretty good idea, but Finn was hard to crack open sometimes. He didn’t want Poe to worry about him so sometimes he would refrain from telling him everything that was bothering him. 

“You’re perfect just the way you are.” Finn whispers it softly and closes the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to Poe’s. The kiss is gentle and sweet. Finn tries to pour every ounce of reassurance that it was just a nightmare and Poe has nothing to worry about, into the kiss. 

After a few seconds, Poe pulls back slightly. “I’m serious, Finn. Tell me what your nightmare was about.” He didn’t want to pressure Finn into reliving the horrible dream, but seeing Finn upset was the worst feeling in the galaxy. He wanted to comfort Finn in any way possible. 

Finn shuts his eyes for a second and swallows hard before beginning. His eyes flutter back open and as he speaks he looks into the soft brown eyes of his boyfriend. “It was just about Starkiller Base. I was dreaming about the moment Kylo slashed me with his saber.” He shudders at the memory of the horrific moment. “Then I heard screams. The screams of children. Children who were taken like me by the First Order.” 

“Finn, I’m so sorry.” Poe shuffles himself so that he could wrap his arms around Finn and pull him up close. He presses a kiss to Finn’s forehead and gives him a tight reassuring squeeze. “He’s gone, you don’t have to worry about him anymore and we rescued the children. They’re all safe here with us.”

Finn takes a deep breath, getting a whiff of the soap Poe had used in the fresher right before bed. He nuzzles his face into Poe’s neck, “I know. I just hate it that he still haunts my nightmares.” 

“I know, love. I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. Through all the bad nightmares and scary situations, you’ll always have me and my love. You can tell me anything, okay?” 

Finn picks his head up and leans back a little so he could look at Poe’s handsome face. He cracks a small soft smile, “I know.” 

“I may not be a Jedi, but I promise I will protect you in every way that I can. I would do anything for you, Finn.” Poe’s expression is both soft and serious. He desperately means every word of what he says. Finn was the most important person in the entire galaxy, and Poe would face any evil if it meant protecting Finn.

Finn smirks, “Well lucky for you, I  _ am  _ a Jedi. So that means I could kick some ass with my gorgeous lightsaber for you.” 

“Oh, now that sounds hot.”

Finn laughs, a little too loud, which causes BB-8 to stir and start beeping frantically. 

“Shh it’s alright buddy. Finn was just being a little loud.” BB-8 beeps a few more times in annoyance before powering back down. Poe hums softly, “we should probably try to go back to sleep before we wake Beebee back up. I also don’t think Rey would appreciate it if I kept you up all night. A tired Jedi is no good at training.” 

“Neither is a tired General.”

Poe chuckles softly, “you got me there.” 

They both settle down into a comfortable position that makes them feel safe and calm. Poe has his arms wrapped protectively around Finn, while Finn has his face nuzzled into Poe’s neck. Their legs are intertwined under the soft silk sheets and Finn’s hand is placed on Poe’s chest in just the right spot so he can feel his heartbeat. 

“Goodnight Finn. I love you.”

“Goodnight Poe. I love you too.”

* * *

In the morning, Finn wakes to find that Poe has already gone with BB-8 to go do their morning routine. Usually Finn would go too, holding hands with Poe the entire time they went through the briefings and daily tasks. However, today he had promised Rey they would get in an early morning training session. He quickly gets up and changes before grabbing his lightsaber off of their desk and walking out to their meeting spot. 

When he arrives, Rey is already there and casually leaning up against one of the lush green trees. She looks up from the book she’s thumbing through and shoots Finn a toothy grin. 

“Hey, Finn!”

Finn smiles and wraps his friend up into a hug when he reaches her. “Hey, Rey.”

“No Poe today?” 

Finn snorts, “I thought you banned him from our lessons because all he does is distract me?” 

She laughs softly, “I did, but I didn’t think you guys would listen. You can’t learn very much when you're more focused on kissing him than learning how to use your force abilities.” 

It was true, every time Poe came to one of their lessons Finn would glance over and see the way Poe was watching him and needless to say, it was hot. Any thoughts of training would instantly fade and the only thing Finn wanted to do was kiss Poe until they were breathless. It didn’t help that one of the force abilities he excelled at the most was being able to detect others feelings. In moments like those, he could feel the love and warmth Poe was feeling for him and it only made him want to kiss him more. 

Finn sighs, his mind now stuck on Poe’s soft lips. “I can’t help it when he watches me like that. It’s so hot.”

Rey rolls her eyes teasingly, “apparently I didn’t need to ban him because he can distract you even when he’s not here.” 

Finn hums thoughtfully, “He is powerful like that.”

Snorting, Rey nudges her friend in the side gently, “alright, enough about Poe. What do you want to start with today?”

“Hmm. I was thinking maybe we could work on my thought shielding? I’m really good at feeling other people but I haven’t really worked on protecting myself.”

Rey nods in agreement, “Yeah that sounds like a good idea!” She wiggles her eyebrows and her expression turns playful, “Then after maybe I could kick your ass in a duel?” 

“Hah! It’s on miss Jedi from Jakku.”

Rey quickly finds a nice little soft spot in the grass and elegantly plops herself down onto the spot. She pats the open space across from her and motions for Finn to sit with her. He does, and crosses his legs into a comfortable position.

“Alright. To begin, I want you to imagine the shield. Think of it like a protective glass window to your mind. You don’t want any cracks or places for an intruder to slip through.”

Finn nods and tries to imagine the shield. He closes his eyes and tries to center himself with the force. His breathing becomes measured and Rey’s talking falls into the background like a quiet whisper.

“Good. Now think of something distinctive that only you would know. I’m going to try and tap into it, and you need to stop me.”

Finn nods and pulls the memory he selected into the forefront of his mind. He picks a special moment in his relationship with Poe. The moment that they first exchanged “I love you’s.”

It was a warm night on Yavin IV at the Dameron household. They had been visiting Kes to try and get a little break from being Generals. Their relationship was still fairly new, but even then, they knew that they would spend eternity together. Poe had taken Finn to see the force tree, and as they sat under it Poe pulled Finn into a passionate kiss. After they eventually pulled apart, they exchanged whispered “I love you’s” and Poe gave Finn something incredible. His mother’s ring. Poe unhooked the chain from his own neck, and placed it on Finn’s. 

As the memory floods his mind and fills him with warmth, Finn also tries to imagine the glass barrier. 

Rey watches Finn and scrunches her face up in concentration. She focuses intensely on him, trying to work a way into his thoughts. After a few more seconds of tedious concentration, she squeaks. “I got you!” 

Finn groans and loses focus, “I thought I was doing so good. I was picturing the barrier and everything.” 

Rey smiles sweetly, “You were! You just started practicing this technique, so don’t be hard on yourself. You’re practically perfect at everything else anyways.” She pauses and weighs whether or not she could ask about his memory. She decides to let her curiosity get the better of her, “Who did that ring belong to?”

“Poe’s mother. His father gave it to him after she passed.” Finn reaches up and his fingers trace the cool metal chain around his neck. He smiles at the memories surrounding the simple but meaningful jewelry. 

Rey watches her friend and smiles. “Does this mean you’re getting married and I didn’t get an invite?” 

Throwing his head back in laughter Finn manages to spurt out, “You know Poe, right? If we were getting married  _ everyone  _ on the base would know before I do. He wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about it.” 

“You may be right about that.” Rey giggles at the thought of Poe running around telling everyone before even talking to Finn about it. “He just loves you so much and wants everyone to know.” She hums in amazement, “I think it’s sweet. It’s like you’re the most precious person he’s ever seen in the entire galaxy.” 

Finn’s heart does back flips as the words leave Rey’s mouth. He knows every word of what she said is right. They both love each other so much and so deeply that it was almost as if the rest of the galaxy could melt away. Poe would do anything for Finn and Finn would do anything for Poe. They were always looking out for the other with their best interest in mind. 

Finn could sit and think about Poe forever, but of course Rey had other ideas. “Do you want to try again?” She tilts her head slightly waiting for her friends answer.

He wanted to, truly. But he also wanted to do something not as stressful. He was about to speak when Rey cuts him off. 

“I can tell you don’t want to. It’s fine, we can practice that later!” She springs up off of the ground and extends her hand our towards FInn. “Ready to duel?” 

Finn casts her a teasing smirk as he grabs onto her hand and hoists himself onto his feet. “Of course I am.” 

Without a second to spare, Rey’s hand flies to her hip and grabs her saber. She ignites the dazzling orange blade and extends it out in front of her. Finn mimics her movements and holds onto his white saber tightly. With a swift spinning motion Rey advances closer to him and swings her saber.

Finn blocks the advance and does a quick little spin out of her path. He extends his saber and rushes forward but it met with the same quick block he had performed just seconds ago. He grunts as he tries to knock her off of her feet without success.

Rey laughs and with a swift movement extends her free hand and pushes Finn’s saber further away. No matter how many good moves Finn threw at her, Rey always had good counter attacks. They were both extremely skilled fighters, having been raised in conditions that required good fighting skills. Their duels could be tiring, but the pair enjoyed them all the same. 

They continue dueling until eventually Finn manages to get the upper hand and with a quick movement he disarms Rey. Her saber goes sailing through the air and lands with a thump in a bright purple bush.

Finn is about to say something to her about his triumphant victory when it hits him. Suddenly, pain and agony hit Finn like a thousand ton rock. In the back of his mind, he hears a familiar voice scream his name and then dead silence. His stomach drops and he lets out a shaky breath. Before he could stop himself, his knees crumble beneath him and smack down on the grassy ground. His breathing becomes ragged and his blood runs cold. 

Rey is next to him in an instant her hand gently resting on his shoulder. “Finn, what’s wrong?”

His mouth is too dry to respond, his mind unable to form a complete sentence. “It’s Poe. I felt him- ” His voice trembles as he tries to finish the rest of the sentence. Tears begin to cloud his vision and his brain becomes a fuzzy mess. His mind doesn’t want to finish the sentence out of fear. Out of pain and loss. But he does anyways.

“I felt him die.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments/suggestions/kudos if you like the chapter! Thank you so much for being on this journey with me.


End file.
